


The Ice Stag

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Holding Hands, Ice Sculpture, M/M, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco see an ice sculpture in an Islington park.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Advent 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035414
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The Ice Stag

Draco and Harry held hands as they walked along Islington High Street. Christmas lights glowed in the trees and the shops were filled with last minute gift shoppers. 

As they passed the park, the two wizards paused to admire an intricate ice sculpture. It was a stag that glistened in the moonlight. 

“Just like your Patronus,” Draco murmured. “A bit of magic for the Muggles to enjoy.”

Harry smiled and, with a clever wandless enchantment, set a temporary stasis spell over the sculpture. 

“Now they’ll be able to enjoy it for a few days longer,” Harry said, squeezing Draco’s fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
